Into You
by aazora
Summary: Aku hanya ingin... ketika aku tak mampu lagi menghitung detak jarum jam yang berlalu, setidaknya aku memilikimu di sisiku. #HunHan #GS #aazora
1. Chapter 1

" _Aku ingin meminjam waktumu. Aku ingin meminjamnya untuk waktu yang lama. Bolehkah?"_

 _Pria tersebut menatap intens ke dalam manik mata wanita yang amat ia cintai. Angin malam menyapu tiap surai wanita itu namun tak bisa menutupi keindahan wajah tersebut._

" _Untuk apa? Kenapa kau ingin meminjamnya?"_

" _Kau hanya harus menjawab ya atau tidak, sayang."_

* * *

Luhan hanya serpihan masa dahulu, yang telah terlewatkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun namun kembali utuh di masa sekarang. Wanita yang dulu dan kini ia cintai, tak bisa berhenti. Bagai detak jantung yang berdetak seribu kali permenit. Tak terhindarkan. Bagi Oh Sehun, Luhan adalah semak belukar liar yang tumbuh di sisi kanan jalan. Sakit bila disentuh dan berbekas di kulit jari. Sehun kini paham, sebenci apapun ia terhadap wanita itu, sekeras kepala bagaimanapun ia, tak bisa menutup semua hal yang masih berdetak teratur jauh di dalam dadanya. Kebencian yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun lamanya ternyata hanya bentuk lain dari mencintai itu sendiri. Karena mencintai bukan hanya mengingat yang terbaik, namun yang terburuk sekalipun.

Wanita yang Sehun cintai ialah hasil sentuhan begitu banyak pria brengsek yang hanya meraup segala kenikmatan dari setiap inci tubuh Luhan. Wanita dan pria sama saja. Bisa membuat geram dan panas di bagian manapun di hati Sehun. Luhan, sejak tujuh tahun lamanya, yang selalu ia cintai dengan baik, malah bermain api di belakang pria itu. Seribu, sejuta kali panasnya dibanding terik matahari di siang bolong. Namun, takdir tak bisa berkompromi. Dua tahun pria itu menghapus segalanya dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba, segala ingatan masa lalu malah kembali merusak daya ingat Sehun. Kembalinya Luhan membuat ia kehilangan kewarasan. Ia belum sembuh dan tak bisa menerima takdir "mengerikan" yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

"Sehun... aku tak ingin kemanapun lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali. Kembali pada kekasihku. Padamu." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun pelan.

"Cih! Sepertinya kau tak sadar dengan yang telah kau perbuat." Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan kasar dan menunjukkan wajah geram. "Kau tak ingat bagaimana aku dahulu? Hah?"

Luhan masih meneteskan air mata. Menunduk diam kemudian kembali memegang tangan Sehun.

"Aku sudah berhenti melakukannya. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini." Wanita itu memegang tangan Sehun erat. Sehun yang setengah sadar kembali menghempas tangan Luhan semakin kasar. Ia mengambil botol soju yang ke empat dan meneguknya sendirian.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini, Hun."

Sehun hanya berdecih di hadapan Luhan. Tak menanggapi ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Kau hanya perempuan jalang. Tak usah kembali padaku. Aku tak butuh kau ada disini."

Hati Sehun terasa tercabik-cabik setelah mendaratkan cacian di depan wajah Luhan. Pria itu tak pernah menyakiti hati Luhan. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini Sehun merasa ia memang telah kehilangan wanita itu. Namun ia masih saja menunjukkan tatapan tak perduli sama sekali. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat sakit melihat wanitanya menangis karena dirinya.

Dua puluh menit mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Luhan masih sesenggukan karena sedaritadi menangis. Sehun menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja bar. Ia sudah tak sadar sejak lima menit lalu. Luhan memberanikan diri mengelus rambut Sehun. Fikirannya melayang jauh penuh penyesalan. Ia sangat ingin dipeluk oleh Sehun. Ia ingin mendengar bahwa Sehun merindukannya. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tak terjadi. Seperti takdir yang sedang bermain-main dengan mereka. Wajah Luhan sudah tak karuan dan matanya terlihat sangat bengkak. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun pulang.

Luhan menekan _password_ apartemen Sehun. Ternyata terbuka. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sehun tak pernah mengganti sandi apartemennya sejak dua tahun lalu. 181210. Tanggal dimana Sehun pertama kali mengecup kening Luhan di sebuah danau ketika mereka berdua menikmati kembang api. Wanita itu merasa bahagia karena setidaknya, sekali dalam diri Sehun masih ada kenangan bersamanya di sana. Walaupun entah terletak di bagian mana diri pria itu. Luhan membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidur miliknya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan jas Sehun. Setelahnya, ia berbaring di samping Sehun sambil mengamati bentuk wajah pria yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia memang wanita jalang. Ia sadar tak pantas untuk pria itu. Namun wanita tersebut sudah bertekad akan berdiri di samping Sehun mulai sekarang. Tak perduli bahwa Sehun akan marah padanya. Tak perduli bahwa ia harus kehilangan harga dirinya kembali. Selama itu dengan Sehun, ia tak masalah.

Sehun bergerak sedikit dan membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat mata Sehun yang berair. Pria tersebut sedang tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu. Namun, yang didapati Luhan justru membuat hati wanita itu kembali tercabik-cabik.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Maafkan dulu aku sangat menyakitimu."

Seketika Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk wanita itu sangat erat. Luhan yang sangat kaget dengan pelukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu hanya mematung untuk beberapa saat. Wanita itu berfikir untuk memutuskan apakah benar jika memeluk balik pria itu. Akhirnya ia hanya merelakan dirinya dipeluk oleh pria tersebut tanpa balik memeluk Sehun.

Luhan mencium aroma alkohol yang tercium dari mulut Sehun. Ia mendekatkan matanya agar menempel dengan bibir prianya. Wanita itu kembali menangis. "Apakah jika kau sadar, kau juga akan melakukan ini Sehun-ie? Apakah kau juga akan memelukku seerat ini?". Luhan hanya menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh terlalu banyak. Ia hanya akan membuat bibir Sehun basah dan mengganggu tidur pria itu.

"Aku pulang, Sehun. Besok, kemudian besoknya lagi dan seterusnya aku akan menemuimu. Tak peduli kau benci padaku." Luhan menggerakkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun. Kenyamanan yang tak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, hanya pria itu. Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun kemudian memakai mantel dan syalnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun dan tanpa disadarinya, ada sepasang mata yang sedaritadi mengamati segala gerakan wanita itu.

"Aku benci padamu, Luhan. Aku benci."

Sehun bergegas menuju lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai tujuh apartemennya. Ia baru saja kembali dari membeli makanan ringan. Ia belum makan sedari kemarin. Energinya sepertinya terkuras habis beberapa hari ini karena memikirkan satu wanita saja. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar 340. Seorang wanita sedang duduk sendirian sambil memeluk lutut terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Sehun. Ia lantas berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa pria tersebut. Sehun hanya membuang muka dan tak menganggap kehadiran wanita itu.

"Sehun, aku membawakan kepiting rebus kesukaanmu. Makanlah. Ini kubuat spesial untukmu." Luhan menyodorkan sekotak makanan untuk Sehun. Sehun melihat sekilas dan hanya membuang wajah, tak menerima pemberian Luhan.

"Aku sudah berhenti makan kepiting rebus. _Seafood_ hanya membuatku alergi."

Sehun memasuki apartemennya dan melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah diikuti oleh Luhan. Sehun berharap wanita itu akan mengikutinya. Dan benar, Luhan kini berada persis di belakang pria itu.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang berusaha menolakku, Sehun-i. Namun, kali ini terimalah. Sudah lama aku tak membuatkanmu makanan."

Sehun masih tak menggubris permintaan Luhan. Ia bahkan tak sekalipun melirik wanita itu. Luhan yang merasa tak didengarkan berjalan ke depan Sehun dan kembali menyodorkan sekotak makanan kesukaan prianya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dan tanpa basa basi, pria itu mengambil kotak makanan di tangan Luhan kemudian melemparkannya sehingga makanan itu berhamburan di lantai. Luhan sangat kaget melihat Sehun yang melemparkan makanan pemberiannya hingga berhamburan seperti itu. Luhan mengamati Sehun dan mendesah pelan. Ia berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan semua makanan yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menahan agar tangisnya tak pecah di hadapan pria yang dicintainya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan sikapmu yang sebegini kasar, Sehun-i. Kalau kau berharap aku akan menyesal dan mundur, kau salah mengenaiku. Aku tak mempan kau perlakukan seperti ini. Teruslah bertingkah kekanakan, aku bisa menerimanya." Luhan menutup kotak makanan tersebut dan berjalan menuju sofa mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkah pulang. Sehun melihat wanita itu sekilas. Ia merasa bahwa segala ruang dalam hatinya seketika kembali retak menjadi beberapa kepingan.

* * *

 _Seorang namja berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dilihat dari perawakannya, membukakan pintu bagi Sehun. Pria itu terlihat sangat kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Siapakah pria ini? Kenapa ia berada di apartemen Luhan? Kenapa pria ini tidak memakai pakaian? Hanya memakai_ ripped jeans _dan memegang sebatang rokok?_

 _Sehun merasa sangat marah. Ia merasakan seolah-olah darahnya mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia mendorong pria itu dan memaksa masuk ke apartemen Luhan. Sehun meneriakkan nama Luhan begitu keras hingga Luhan menjadi sangat terkejut. Pria tiga puluh tahun tersebut mengambil pakaian dan jaketnya dan segera meninggalkan apartemen Luhan. Sehun mencari wanitanya dengan nafas yang menderu. Ia sudah tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia akhirnya menemukan Luhan di ruang makan. Sehun telah berdiri di belakang Luhan sekarang. Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap mata Sehun. Ia tak kuasa berdiri saat itu. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan tak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara marah, kecewa, sedih, terluka dan apapun itu sehingga Sehun tak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengunci. Yang tak disadari Luhan, mata prianya sudah berkaca-kaca dan tak kuasa menahan kesakitan itu. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dan tak mengambil tatapannya dari Luhan._

" _Aku tak mengerti dirimu. Ayo berpisah."_

 _Dan dengan kalimat singkat tersebut, semuanya berakhir hari itu. Tangan Sehun mengepal. Air matanya sudah jatuh menetes di lantai apartemen Luhan. Ia beranjak keluar dari apartemen wanita tersebut secepat mungkin. Biar bagaimanapun, bagi Sehun semuanya telah berakhir. Seperti ia kehilangan sebagian waktunya, ia juga kehilangan wanita itu. Lima tahun yang sia-sia._

* * *

"Maafkan aku, _ahjeomma_. Aku akan berusaha lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Wanita itu membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Selalu saja ada kesalahan dan kecerobohan yang ia lakukan di tempat kerja. Luhan merasa tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun beberapa jam bahkan menit yang berlalu. Ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi apartemen Sehun malam ini setelah bekerja. Ia harus berani menerima segala perlakuan Sehun sebagai resiko pilihannya.

 _Yeoja_ tersebut memencet apartemen milik Sehun. Sekali, dua kali masih tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sehun. Barulah di kali ketiga, Sehun membukakan pintu bagi wanita tersebut.

"Apakah... umm, aku boleh masuk?". Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menunjuk ruang dalam apartemen Sehun. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah benar? Jika ya, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

"Apa tujuanmu datang malam-malam seperti ini? Aku juga butuh istirahat." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tengah kemudian menyalakan televisi sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Ia juga sama sekali tak melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini."

Wanita itu mendekat dan menyodorkan sebuah syal tebal berwarna merah ke arah Sehun. Hati pria itu tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sakit. Ia sangat membenci Luhan. Mengapa wanita itu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya?

"Aku menerima pemberianmu ini bukan dengan maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin menghargai. Kalau kau datang malam begini hanya untuk memberiku ini, sebaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang. Pintuku tak bisa terbuka lebar untukmu." Sehun menerima syal tersebut dan hanya melirik Luhan sekilas kemudian melanjutkan menonton televisi.

"Aku senang kau mau menerimanya. Semoga kau suka, Sehun-i."

Luhan memperbaiki syal yang ia kenakan lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut sangat bahagia karena pria yang ia cintai menerima syal pemberiannya. Syal yang ia buat sendiri semalam suntuk demi Sehun. Ia berhenti berjalan di pinggir danau dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di pinggir danau. Ia menengadahkan tangannya agar disentuh oleh angin yang bertiup malam itu. Sangat menyejukkan. Wanita itu mendongak menatap ke arah langit malam. Terlalu banyak bintang malam ini pertanda ia sedang bahagia. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena bisa bertemu dengan Sehun kembali. Luhan duduk sendiri di pinggir danau itu sekitar satu jam lebih lamanya Ia tak awas dan melewatkan satu fakta bahwa seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mengawasi wanita itu tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan, Luhan."

* * *

" _Eomma, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke London tahun depan."_

" _Kenapa, Hun? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Appamu sudah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."_

 _Terdengar nada kecewa dari Eomma Sehun di seberang telfon._

" _Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dahulu, Eomma. Berikan salamku pada Appa."_

" _Baiklah. Nanti Eomma akan menelfonmu lagi. Selamat malam, sayang."_

Sambungan telfon dimatikan. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seharusnya lusa ia sudah akan berangkat menuju London, namun ada hal yang masih mengganjal dalam hatinya. Semua tentang Luhan. Wanita itu.

* * *

Luhan menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuatnya terjatuh. Penglihatan wanita itu semakin lama semakin memburuk. Untungnya ada seorang _ahjussi_ yang membantunya untuk berdiri kembali. Dalam hati, Luhan hanya menertawai diri sendiri. Ia kembali mengingat pria itu. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai seorang Sehun yang bahkan dirinya saja tidak bisa dia urus seorang diri.

Bagi Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia cintai dalam hidupnya hanyalah Oh Sehun. Satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya tak membutuhkan orangtua, saudara ataupun teman. Kerena baginya, mereka hanya merangkap dalam diri Sehun. Menyatu dalam setiap kasih sayang dan perlakuannya terhadap Luhan. Bagi wanita itu, tak ada yang berubah dari Sehun. Hanya saja, waktu yang berubah dengan sendirinya. Mengajarinya banyak hal bahwa Sehun adalah Sehun. Pria yang selalu terlihat sama di mata Luhan. Bahkan di balik perlakuan Sehun sekarang, Luhan masih menganggap Sehun adalah satu dari seisi bumi. Ia memiliki segalanya dari setiap sudut hati Luhan. Bukan hanya di masa lalu dan masa kini, Luhan pun berharap waktu tidak berubah begitu banyak sehingga Sehun bisa menjadi masa depannya. Seberapa terlukanya Luhan, ia tahu bahwa Sehun jauh lebih terluka. Di saat mereka berdua saling melukai, Luhan ingin... bahkan untuk sekali... memeluk pria yang ia cintai.

* * *

Sehun berkali-kali membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah wanita itu sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen Sehun, menunggu pria itu pulang. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Luhan. Sudah lewat dua hari wanita itu tak pernah datang. Sehun merasa kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia tak ingin mencari Luhan. Ia tak ingin perduli dengan wanita itu. Namun, sisi pengecutnya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ia tak mengira wanita itu akan merenggut segala sisi dalam dirinya.

Bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi. Secepat kilat Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya. Ternyata hanya kurir paket. Ia membawakan buku pesanan Sehun. Setelah menandatangani tanda terima, pria itu menutup pintu apartemen sambil mendesah kecewa. Bukan Luhan yang datang. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil mendesah lebih keras. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Sehun melangkah malas ke arah pintu. Begitu dibukanya pintu tersebut, seorang wanita tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukannya. Sehun sangat kaget dan panik melihat Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan saat itu. Ia lantas menggendong Luhan menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, ia memegang tangan Luhan menunggunya untuk sadarkan diri. Disentuhnya dahi Luhan, ia demam. Sehun sangat khawatir dan tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia hanya menunggui Luhan selama beberapa waktu, menunggu wanita itu sadarkan diri.

Dua jam, akhirnya Luhan sadarkan diri. Ia melihat Sehun duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Ia menyentuh dahi Luhan kembali. Panasnya sudah agak menurun. "Tunggu. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat."

Sehun beranjak dari kursi dan melepas genggaman tangan Luhan. Wanita itu hanya menatapnya sendu. Ia tahu betul bahwa Sehun masih perduli padanya.

Sehun kembali ke kamar membawa beberapa obat dan air putih. Ia lantas duduk kembali di samping Luhan dan membantu wanita itu meminum obatnya. Ia mendudukkan Luhan dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Sehun-ie, aku rindu padamu."

Pria itu tersentak mendengar kalimat Luhan. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya dari wanita itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Memang benar bahwa aku adalah perempuan rendahan. Aku bisa _digunakan_ oleh siapa saja. Tapi, ketahuilah, aku sudah berhenti, Sehun-ie. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku sangat sakit selama dua tahun terakhir. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi. Aku benar-benar rindu padamu."

Air mata yang sedaritadi dibendung oleh wanita itu akhirnya tumpah dengan sangat deras. Ia memukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Sehun tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. Ia lantas memegang tangan Luhan agar berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku? Luka yang kau berikan padaku bukanlah luka yang bisa kulupakan secepat itu. Seberapa besarpun rasa cintaku, aku juga membencimu. Aku benci dengan kita. Maaf, aku masih tak bisa menerimanya." Sehun berhenti menatap wanita itu kemudian berpaling sambil beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Bagi mereka, cinta itu berbanding lurus dengan kebencian itu sendiri. Disaat kau mencintai seseorang dan kau terluka, kau tak bisa berhenti membencinya karena rasa kecewa dari perasaan cinta yang mereka berikan. Cinta dapat dikatakan hilang jika kau sudah benar-benar tak perduli lagi dengan luka masa lalu. Jadi sejatinya, jika seseorang dapat membenci berarti ia masih sangat mencintai dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, Sehun-ie. Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Maukah kau menyetujuinya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar. Selanjutnya, ia kembali menatap Luhan dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jika suatu hari aku berhenti menemuimu, maukah kau datang menemuiku? Sekali saja. Aku hanya ingin... ketika aku tak mampu lagi menghitung detak jarum jam yang berlalu, setidaknya aku memilikimu di sisiku." Luhan memegang wajah Sehun yang langsung ditepis oleh pria itu. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju jendela kamar. Ia mengamati gedung-gedung di luar sana lewat kaca jendela.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku hanya memintanya padamu kali ini."

Sehun terdiam sejenak menimbang-nimbang untuk bertanya kembali pada Luhan atau sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kau akan berhenti menemuiku?"

Sehun membalik badan dan bersandar di kaca jendela. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pria itu menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak ingin menatap Sehun. Luhan yang sadar dengan tatapan tajam pria itu segera memutuskan apakah ia akan memberitahu Sehun atau sebaliknya.

"Hanya saja... aku takut, takdir memiliki rencana lain. Aku benci mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin mengetahui takdirku yang seperti apa. Aku hanya ingin takdirku akan membawaku menujumu. Kalaupun tidak, aku tidak menginginkan yang lain lagi."

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menunduk melihat ke bawah. Hatinya terasa panas namun ia memiliki harga diri. Menurutnya, Luhan bukan siapa-siapa yang harus mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Fikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia ucapkan. Pria itu lantas mendekat ke arah Luhan dan membantu wanita itu untuk tidur kembali.

Setelah ditutupnya tubuh mungil wanita itu menggunakan selimut, ia beranjak namun dengan segera Luhan memegang tangan Sehun.

"Aku di sini. Aku tak yakin untuk apa, aku hanya ingin menunggumu."

Sehun membelakangi Luhan dengan tangan yang sedang digenggam oleh wanita itu. Sehun merasa sakit sekaligus bahagia mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia segera melepas genggaman tangan Luhan dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Pria itu menutup pintu kamar namun berhenti mematung di depan pintu kamar.

"Kau tak berhak mengucapkannya, Luhan-ie. Kau hanya akan terus menyakitiku."

* * *

 _Seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun, yang berjalan dan sesekali menengok ke belakang sambil memperhatikan wanita yang sedang mengikutinya. Wanita itu masih menunduk. Tak kuasa melihat wajah prianya. Sehun mengerti bahwa wanita itu merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Luhan, wanita yang hampir sewindu ia jatuhkan hati, masih menjadi duri semak belukar bagi Sehun. Pria itu menyerah. Cinta memang kebodohan. Membutakan bukan hanya di mata pria itu, juga di hatinya. Permintaan yang diajukan oleh Sehun adalah tanda bahwa semakin ia membenci, ia juga semakin tak berhenti untuk jatuh hati terhadap Luhan._

" _Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan memintaku. Apakah di matamu kau hanya menjadikanku sebuah boneka? Kemarin kau buang, namun hari ini kau mengajak bermain kembali."_

 _Sehun memasang wajah sinis. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap Luhan. Pria itu mendekat beberapa langkah hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Sehun berusaha menunduk mencari wajah Luhan. Yang ia lihat hanya wajah sendu wanita itu._

" _Kenapa masih bertanya? Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Luhan-ie."_

* * *

 **(TBC)**

 _Hello, readers. Terima kasih atas supportnya selama ini. Author akhirnya bisa mempublikasikan cerita ini setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan urusan perkuliahan. Semoga cerita INTO YOU dapat dinikmati sebagai teman minum kopi di saat-saat gerimis agar tidak mengundang kenangan dari cerita lain *ouch. Jangan lupa sertakan saran dan kritiknya, ya. Gomawo._


	2. Chapter 2

_This can not be if it was not you  
I can not without you  
No matter if I was hurt for a day and a year like this  
Even if my heart hurt  
That's because I just love you _

Sehun mematikan mp4 yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Ia memainkan mp4 tersebut, melemparkannya ke udara kemudian menangkapnya, begitu berulang-ulang sembari meletakkan tangan yang satunya lagi di atas dahi. Udara kamar Sehun terasa panas. Ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata sama sekali. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari namun pria itu sama sekali belum tidur. Ia merasa cemas akan seseorang. Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih wanita itu tidak menemui Sehun. Pria itu merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan hal seperti itu? Semua urusan Luhan. Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Ia juga sudah berhenti dengan Luhan sejak lama. Namun kini, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu salah?

Pria tersebut bangkit dan mengambil kemeja yang tersampir di gagang kursi dan mengenakannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju halaman tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun mengendarai mobil tersebut secepat kilat. Entah apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya kini. Ia merindukan wanita itu. Entah ada hal apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia hanya ingin melihat dan memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Ia memencet bel apartemen Luhan beberapa kali. Namun, tak ada tanda apapun dari balik pintu. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Sehun mulai mendesah pelan dan menjambak rambutnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan wanita itu. Sehun merasa menjadi seorang yang pengecut. Sekarang, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kemudian ia teringat dengan nomor telepon Luhan. Secepat kilat ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel dan memencet nomor telepon Luhan. Tersambung!

"Kamu dimana sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu terdengar membuang nafas pelan. "Aku ada di depan kamar apartemenmu."

Telepon dimatikan. Pria itu berbalik dan menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir. Ia mengemudi secepat kilat menuju apartemennya. Ia masih tak habis fikir dengan wanita itu.

* * *

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Ia melihat seorang _Yeoja_ sedang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Wanita itu merasakan langkah kaki seseorang kemudian berbalik dan melihat pria itu. Mereka saling menatap di manik masing-masing. Luhan mengulas senyum tipis. Sehun mendekati wanita itu dan ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah. Sehun membalikkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain kemudian kembali melihat wanita itu.

"Apa yang ada di fikiranmu? Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?"

Sehun terlihat begitu khawatir namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkannya kepada Luhan.

"Aku... rindu padamu, Sehun-ie."

Kalimat yang tak pernah Sehun duga keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Sehun tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ia hanya tak tahu harus meresponnya dengan cara bagaimana.

Sehun mengambil ponsel yang dipegang oleh wanita itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana. "Jika seperti itu, kau hanya butuh ini." Pria itu mengembalikan ponsel Luhan dengan nomor telepon Sehun tersimpan di sana. Luhan melihat pria itu tak percaya. Ia merasa beruntung telah menunggu Oh Sehun. Wanita itu kemudian mengangguk dan berbalik menuju lift. Namun, seketika langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik melihat pria itu. Posisinya sekarang mungkin terlihat sungguh aneh.

"Sebenarnya, kau tak perlu memberiku ini. Kau barusan telah menelfonku dan aku pun sudah menyimpannya. Aku akan menelfon pada pukul 10 malam di hari kamis dan sabtu. Mungkin kau bisa menjawab telfonku jika kau tak sibuk, Sehun-ie. Aku pulang."

Wanita itu bergegas memencet tombol lift dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sehun masih mematung. Ia tak percaya dengan kalimat Luhan barusan. Kalimat tersebut hanya melahirkan semu merah di wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Pria hanya menepuk jidat dan menyapu wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Sudah cukup membuatku gila, Luhan. Baiklah, kamis dan sabtu. Aku juga sudah menyerah." Pria itu menutup pintu apartemen dan lekas menguncinya.

* * *

Sehun berjalan di kawasan Sawang-doo sambil melihat kembang gula yang dijajakan tepat di depan toko ayam yang telah tutup. Kembang gula adalah kesukaan Luhan. Wanita itu bisa menghabiskan lebih dari tiga batang kembang gula. Sehun mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia masih bersama dengan Luhan.

" _Ini sudah yang keempat, sayang. Apa kau tidak ingin makan yang lain? Ramyeon misalnya?"_

 _Wanita itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku suka kembang gula. Rasanya benar-benar manis." Luhan hanya melirik Sehun kemudian kembali berfokus kepada kembang gula yang ia pegang._

" _Kau sudah cukup manis, Luhan-ie. Kau tak takut kena diabetes, huh?" Pria itu mencubit pelan pipi Luhan sambil tertawa. Wanita itu mendelikkan matanya mengisyaratkan "huh" ria. "Kalaupun aku terkena diabetes, kau masih menyukaiku." Luhan membalas rayuan Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya dengan wajah mengejek pria itu. Sehun tak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan Luhan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu membuatnya berantakan. Mereka saling merayu satu sama lain dengan cara masing-masing._

 _Sehun akhirnya merapikan rambut Luhan kembali. Ia memegang kedua pipi Luhan dan menarik pipi tersebut hingga wajah Luhan hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajah Sehun. Wanita itu sampai menjinjitkan kakinya karena Sehun agak tinggi darinya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas pria tersebut. Sehun tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Luhan dan beralih ke dahi wanita itu dan mengecupnya juga. Pipi wanita itu bersemu merah. Ia langsung memeluk pria itu agar Sehun tak melihat pipinya yang sedang berwarna seperti kembang gula._

" _Kau tak usah malu padaku, sayang. Itu juga bukan ciuman pertama kita."_

" _Aku menyukaimu, Sehun-ie."_

" _Aku tahu betul, sayang."_

* * *

Sehun sedaritadi berjalan mondar mandir di balkon apartemennya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ponselnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan kirinya. "Akan kutunggu 30 menit lagi." Ia berjalan ke arah balkon yang sedikit menjorok ke arah bangunan pencakar langit. Terlihat kelap-kelip lampu dari kejauhan maupun lampu-lampu kendaraan yang masih sibuk berlalu lalang. Sehun berdiri memandang bangunan-bangunan tersebut sembari diterpa angin malam. Wajahnya sangat tampan walaupun terkena cahaya yang temaram. Udara agak sedikit dingin hingga ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Ponsel pria itu berbunyi. Sehun secepat kilat tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseo_." Sehun memelankan suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja.

"Ini Luhan, Sehun- _ie_."

"Ya, aku tahu.

Ada jeda sebentar hingga Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Hmm, apa yang kau makan malam ini?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit agak bodoh dan berlebihan, namun pria itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Uh, ya, aku hanya makan _tteobokki_. Aku sedang tak berselera. Bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaan balasan yang sama bodohnya.

"Hanya sup kentang." Sehun refleks menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Percakapan mereka benar-benar canggung dan Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya.

"Hmm, besok aku akan membawakanmu kepiting rebus lagi. Kuharap kali ini kau akan menerimanya." Sehun seolah-seolah melihat wajah tersenyum Luhan di seberang telfon. Ia tak ingin menolak permintaan wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan bersamaku."

"Dengan senang hati, Sehun- _ie_."

* * *

Luhan melirik makanan yang telah ia masak khusus untuk Sehun. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bahwa pria itu menerima pemberiannya dan mangajaknya untuk makan bersama. Luhan memoles wajahnya dengan beberapa sentuhan _make up_ agar terlihat cantik di mata Sehun. Ia bahkan menggunakan lipstik berwarna merah agar terlihat lebih menawan. Dipakainya syal pemberian Sehun dulu dan bergegas menuju apartemen pria tersebut.

Sehun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di depannya berdiri wanita yang sangat berbeda dari yang ia kenal. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat secara dekat wajah Luhan. "Kau dandan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tersebut hanya mengundang rona merah di wajah Luhan. "Ya, aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih baik." Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun yang sangat mengintimidasi tersebut. Sehun tak merespon sesuai yang diinginkan wanita itu.

"Hapus yang ada di wajahmu itu. Kau cantik seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Kedua orang dewasa tersebut menikmati makanan masing-masing tanpa pembicaraan singkat sekalipun. Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan yang sedaritadi terlihat menunduk. Pria itu bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap wanita itu sedangkan Luhan sendiri kebingungan harus merespon seperti apa.

Sehun memegang tangan kiri Luhan pelan. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia lantas mendaratkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang sedang dipegang oleh Sehun.

"Kita ini sulit, Luhan. Perasaan ini sulit bagiku."

Sehun terlihat menunduk namun masih memegang tangan Luhan lembut. Wanita itu sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku... aku tak ingin meminta apapun darimu, Sehun- _ie_. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya sedari dulu kulakukan." Suara wanita itu sangat pelan hingga Sehun hampir tak dapat menangkapnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa mereka menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Ikut aku."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan lembut. Ia memakaikan syal milik Luhan dan membawa wanita itu menuju suatu tempat. Mereka berjalan kaki tanpa sepatah kata pun. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan oleh Luhan namun ditahannya melihat Sehun yang sedang bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Halte?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggaman Sehun. "Kita mau kemana, Sehun- _ie_?"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku ingin duduk di sini bersamamu."

Luhan menatap pria itu penuh dengan tatapan tanya. Namun, melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu sendu, ia menuruti permintaan pria tersebut. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di halte tersebut. Pukul setengah dua belas malam. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya duduk di halte tersebut dan saling diam.

"Kenapa dulu kau melakukan itu, Luhan?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu sangat menohok hati Luhan. Ia merasakan air membasahi pelupuk matanya namun segera ia tahan karena tak mau ada yang melihat mereka. Sehun hanya menatap lurus ke arah jalan tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Kenapa dulu kau mengkhianatiku?"

"Kenapa harus dirimu?"

Air mata terlihat jatuh di pipi pria itu. Sehun menangis. Hati Luhan benar-benar terluka saat ini. Ia memegang pipi pria itu lembut sambil mengusap bulir air mata Sehun.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, Sehun- _ie_."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap wanita itu. Mereka sama-sama melihat luka di manik masing-masing. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya. Ia mengecup tangan tersebut pelan.

"Ini yang terakhir, Luhan _-ie._ Jangan coba lari lagi dariku."

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Hai readers! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa nge-posting lanjutan INTO YOU chapter 2nya. Ini semua berkat dukungan para pembaca setia aazora dan reviewer yang baik hati memberikan review baik kritik maupun saran. Aku benar-benar mengapresiasinya. Semoga kalian suka dengan INTO YOU chapter 2nya, ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review-nya. Gomawo ^.^**


End file.
